shibirfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyrs
Shibir treats those persons as martyrs of the organization who have been killed for the reason of their association with Shibir or in preformance of their organizational duty. The martyrs are called Shahid which is the term commonly used to refer to martyrs in Bangladsh. The first martyr of Shibir was killed in 1982. So far, 182 activists have been martyrs of Shibir. The killerwise breakdown is as follows: *By Bangladesh Chhatra League: 72 *By Bangladesh Nationalist Chhatra Dol: 30 *By Police and other state agents: 43 *By Chhatra Moitree: 7 *By Student Union: 4 *By Jatiya Chhatra Samaj: 5 *By JSD Chhatra Leauge: 2 *By Chhatra Sena: 1 *By Ghadanic: 3 *By unknown: 15 Source: https://www.facebook.com/umayir09/posts/668400799847166 List of Martyrs This list contains the name of martyrs with year and serial number of their death. No. Name Year 1 ''Shahid'' Shabbir Ahmad 1982 2 ''Shahid'' Abdul Hamid 1982 3 ''Shahid'' Aiyub Ali 1982 4 ''Shahid'' Abdul Jabbar 1982 5 Shahid Khurshi Alam 1985 6 Shahid Abdul Matin 1985 7 Shahid Rashidul Haq 1985 8 Shahid Sheesh Muhammad 1985 9 Shahid Muhammad Selim 1985 10 Shahid Shahabuddin 1985 11 Shahid Mostafa Al Mostafiz 1985 12 Shahid Selim Jahangir 1986 13 Shahid Mahfuzul Haq Chowdhury 1986 14 Shahid Zafar Jahangir 1986 15 Shahid Baqiullah 1986 16 Shahid Amir Hossain 1987 17 Shahid Hafez Muhammad Abdur Rahim 1987 18 Shahid Jasimuddin Chowdhury 1987 19 Shahid Abdul Aziz 1987 20 Shahid Ainul Haq 1988 21 Shahid Nasim Uddin Chowdhury 1988 22 Shahid Aminul Islam 1988 23 Shahid Abdus Salam Azad 1988 24 Shahid Aslam Hossain 1988 25 Shahid Asgar Ali 1988 26 Shahid Abu Saeed Muhammad Sayem 1988 27 Shahid Tariqul Alam 1989 28 Shahid Jasim Uddin Mahmud 1989 29 Shahid Shafiqul Islam 1989 30 Shahid Afaz Uddin Chowdhury 1989 31 Shahid Shihab Uddin 1989 32 Shahid Mir Ansar Ullah 1989 33 Shahid Khurshed Alam 1989 34 Shahid Zahir Uddin Muhammad Liton 1989 35 Shahid Hafez Muhammad Yahya 1989 36 Shahid Ali Hossain 1989 37 Shahid Muhammad Abdul Khaleq 1989 38 Shahid Mojaher Ali 1990 39 Shahid Khalilur Rahman 1990 40 Shahid Sheikh Firoz Mahmud 1991 41 Shahid AKM Golam Faruq 1991 42 Shahid Sheikh Aminul Islam Biman 1992 43 Shahid Iqbal Hossain 1992 44 Shahid Nazrul Karim 1992 45 Shahid Monsur Ali 1992 46 Shahid Azibor Rahman 1992 47 Shahid Saijuddin 1992 48 Shahid Md. Atikul Islam Dulal 1992 49 Shahid Saiful Islam 1992 50 Shahid Saiful Islam Mamun 1992 51 Shahid Kutub Uddin 1993 52 Shahid Kazi Mosharraf Hossain 1993 53 Shahid Muhammad Yahya 1993 54 Shahid Mustafizur Rahman 1993 55 Shahid Rabiul Islam 1993 56 Shahid Saiful Islam 1993 57 Shahid Sheikh Amanullah 1993 58 Shahid Munshi Abdul Halim 1993 59 Shahid Sheikh Rahmat Ali 1993 60 Shahid Dr. Mizanur Rahman Mizan 1993 61 Shahid Muhammad Borhan Uddin 1993 62 Shahid Shamsuzzaman Khan Reza 1993 63 Shahid Kamruzzaman Alam 1993 64 Shahid Sheikh Mozammel Haq Monju 1993 65 Shahid Nurul Alam 1994 66 Shahid Muhammad Yusuf 1994 67 Shahid S M Kausar 1994 68 Shahid Zafar Alam 1994 69 Shahid Qamrul Islam 1994 70 Shahid Abul Kasem Pathan 1994 71 Shahid Mustafizur Rahman 1995 72 Shahid Ismail Hossain Siraji 1995 73 Shahid Khairul Islam 1995 74 Shahid Ekramul Haq 1995 75 Shahid Muhammad Moinul Islam 1995 76 Shahid Muhammad Anwar Hossain 1995 77 Shahid Muhammad Akhtarul Kabir 1995 78 Shahid Muhammad Fazle Elahi 1995 79 Shahid Abdul Karim 1995 80 Shahid Muhammad Alauddin 1995 81 Shahid Shawkat Hossain Talukdar 1995 82 Shahid Monjurul Kabir 1995 83 Shahid Muhammad Shah Alam 1996 84 Shahid Hasan Zahir Waliar 1996 85 Shahid Md. Abdul Khaleq Hamid 1996 86 Shahid Muhammad Wahid 1996 87 Shahid Muhammad Golam Zakaria 1996 88 Shahid Muhammad Shahjahan 1996 89 Shahid Joynal Abedin Chowdhury 1996 90 Shahid Muhammad Aminur Rahman 1996 91 Shahid Muhammad Abdul Mannan Chowdhury 1997 92 Shahid Muhammad Anisar Rahman Pasha 1997 93 Shahid Hafez Abu Naser 1997 94 Shahid Rabiul Hossain 1998 95 Shahid Abu Naser Hasan Hasibur Rahman Mohsin 1998 96 Shahid Muhammad Shahab Uddin 1998 97 Shahid Muhammad Muhsin Kabir 1998 98 Shahid Muhammad Al Mamun 1998 99 Shahid Muhammad Enamul Haq Dudu 1999 100 Shahid Zobayer Hossain 1999 101 Shahid Mohibul Karim Siddiqi 1999 102 Shahid Ahmad Zayed 1999 103 Shahid Kamal Hossain 1999 104 Shahid Ansar Ullah Talukdar 1999 105 Shahid Ali Mostafa 1999 106 Shahid Rahim Uddin 1999 107 Shahid Mahmudul Hasan 1999 108 Shahid Abdul Munim Belal 1999 109 Shahid Salah Uddin 2000 110 Shahid Khairul Islam 2000 111 Shahid Jahangir Alam Shobuj 2000 112 Shahid Abdus Shakur 2001 113 Shahid Jahangir Alam 2001 114 Shahid Rafikul Islam 2001 115 Shahid Muhammad Ibrahim Chowdhury Monjur 2001 116 Shahid Muhammad Nizam Uddin 2001 117 Shahid Belal Hossain 2002 118 Shahid Mustafizur Rahman Mostaq 2002 119 Shahid Shafiqur Rahman Shimul 2003 120 Shahid Muhammad Almas Mia 2003 121 Shahid Saifuddin 2004 122 Shahid Rayhan Khandakar 2005 123 Shahid Rejbul Haq Sarkar Plabon 2005 124 Shahid Shoyeb Ahmad Dulal 2005 125 Shahid Shafayet Ullah Bhuian 2006 126 Shahid Mujahidul Islam 2006 127 Shahid Hafez Golam Kibria Shipon 2006 128 Shahid Muhammad Rafikul Islam 2006 129 Shahid Abdullah Al Faisal 2006 130 Shahid Muhammad Shahjahan 2006 131 Shahid Saifullah Muhammad Masum 2006 132 Shahid Hafez Ramzan Ali 2009 133 Shahid Sharifuzzaman Nomani 2009 134 Shahid Hafizur Rahman Rahman Shahin 2010 135 Shahid Mohiuddin Masum 2010 136 Shahid Harun Ar Rashid Kaisar 2010 137 Shahid Masud Bin Habib 2012 138 Shahid Mujahidul Islam 2012 139 Shahid Abdullah Al Monju 2012 140 141 142 Shahid Abu Ruhani Mondol 2013 143 Shahid Abdullah Al Mamun 2013